Chloe Grace Moretz
For the most complete and up to date information see Chloë Grace Moretz fandom Chloë Grace Moretz is an American film actress and model. Early life Moretz was born in Atlanta, Georgia, on February 10, 1997. Her mother, Teri (née Duke), is a nurse, and her father, McCoy Lee Moretz, is a plastic surgeon. Moretz has four older brothers: Brandon, Trevor, Colin, and Ethan. She has described her family as "very Christian". She has German, English, and some Scottish, Welsh, and Swiss-German ancestry. Moretz moved from Cartersville, Georgia to New York City in 2002, with her mother and her older brother, Trevor, because he was accepted into the Professional Performing Arts School, which is what first drew her interest in acting. Moretz would help Trevor read lines, and he taught her some acting techniques that he learned in school. When Moretz realized how much she enjoyed the activity, the family decided to attend some auditions to see if she could apply her skills professionally. As of 2010, Trevor is her acting coach and accompanies her on trips and press dates when her parents are unable to attend. Acting Moretz's first acting role in Hollywood was as Violet in two episodes of the CBS series The Guardian, and her first movie role was as Molly in Heart of the Beholder. It was not until her second big-screen acting role, in the 2005 remake of The Amityville Horror ''that she earned greater recognition in the form of a Young Artist Award nomination. After ''Amityville, Moretz's acting career progressed further when she received several guest-starring roles on TV, as well as a small role in Big Momma's House 2. Her recurring TV characters include Kiki George in Dirty Sexy Money and Sherri Maltby in Desperate Housewives. Moretz also voiced the U.S. version of the animated character Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Moretz also co-starred as Cammie, an abused child, in The Poker House alongside Selma Blair and Jennifer Lawrence. After her first film premiere in The Amityville Horror, she has been a frequent guest at film premieres. In 2010, Moretz appeared as Hit-Girl in director Matthew Vaughn's action film Kick-Ass, based on the comic book series of the same name by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr. Despite controversy surrounding her role in the violent film, she received widespread critical acclaim for her performance. Roger Ebert gave the movie one out of four stars, but nonetheless wrote: "Say what you will about her character, but Chloë Grace Moretz has presence and appeal." Moretz trained with Jackie Chan's stunt crew for three months prior to filming''Kick-Ass'' and did most of her own stunts while filming on location. That same year, she played Abby, a 12-year-old vampire, in Let Me In, the UK/US remake of the Swedish film Let the Right One In, which was released on October 1, 2010. She played Ann Sliger in the crime thriller Texas Killing Fields, which was released on October 14, 2011. Moretz played Isabelle in Martin Scorsese's Hugo, a film adaptation of The Invention of Hugo Cabret. Hugo, which was nominated for 11 Oscars, co-starred Asa Butterfield, Ben Kingsley, Sacha Baron Cohen and Helen McCrory. Moretz starred in Hick, an adaptation of the novel by Andrea Portes. She appeared in the 2012 Tim Burton film Dark Shadows, a remake of the popular soap opera, playing the role of Carolyn Stoddard, a rebellious teenage daughter. In 2013, she reprised her role as Hit-Girl in the sequel Kick-Ass 2, Upon release, Kick-Ass 2 received mixed reviews, but once again, Moretz's performance was highly praised. The same year, she also appeared in a short segment in the film Movie 43, and played the title character in a remake of the Stephen King-based film, Carrie, directed by Kimberly Peirce. When asked in October 2012 why she tends to gravitate towards playing darker, troubled characters, such as those in Let Me In, Kick-Ass, Hick, and Carrie, Moretz responded that she has such a happy family life, and finds it challenging to play characters that are significantly different from that reality. In January 2013, Moretz was chosen to play the protagonist Mia in the adaptation of Gayle Forman's If I Stay. The story follows a 17-year-old classical musician as she deals with the aftermath of a catastrophic car accident involving her family and has an out-of-body experience. Critical response to the film was mixed; a 41% positive rating based on 65 reviews garnered by Rotten Tomatoes was accompanied by a critic's consensus praising Moretz for giving the performance "her all", but calling If I Stay "more manipulative than moving." From March 25 through April 27, 2014, Moretz made her Off-Broadway debut in The Library, directed by Steven Soderbergh. Sony Pictures announced in April that Moretz was signed to play the role of Cassie Sullivan in The 5th Wave, adapting the New York Times best-selling novel by Rick Yancey. Susannah Grant was pegged to write the screenplay and J Blakeson to direct, and a release date of January 29, 2016, was set. Hannah Minghella of Sony Pictures said Moretz "embodies the heart, strength and determination that make Cassie such a compelling character." Fashion Moretz has starred in numerous photo shoots, including editorials, features and covers, for major magazines including Flaunt, Vogue, Teen Vogue, Jalouse, Marie Claire, Interview, Elle, Love Magazine, Crash Magazine, InStyle and many others. She has also been invited to various haute couture events, such as Dior Spring / Summer 2013 at Paris Fashion Week. Max Mara's signature in 2012 granted her the "Max Mara Face of the Future" award. In 2012, Moretz also became the face of American youth clothing retailer Aéropostale, appearing at various events, videos and reports. In February 2013, Elle magazine awarded her with the "Next Future Icon Award" at the "Elle Style Awards" gala held in London. Personal life In order to maintain a clear separation between her professional career and her personal life, Moretz does not invite her friends to film sets or premieres, as she says it is easier for her to concentrate on work, and to relax with her friends when not working. Her hobbies include video games, skiing, and listening to music. She is an avid fan of pop singers Rihanna and Britney Spears. Filmography Film Television Theatre Music videos Video games Category:Cast